User talk:Roboartitec
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character Infobox page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Character infoboxes Hi Roboartitec, just wanted to let you know that I'm modifying the character infobox to allow for more information so existing characters might look funky for the next half-hour or so while I'm adjusting them. I'm also going to take the opportunity to fix some names and standardise page names to original name order, since they're a bit all-over right now, then I'll start adding new characters. Cheers! -- very (talk) 21:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Character likes/dislikes/hobbies Character likes/dislikes/hobbies/etc. are listed in the official fanbook. I don't know if it's worth adding to the infobox profiles since it would bloat them with more loosey-goosey info than solid facts, but it might be nice to have it on the character pages in some fashion. How do you think it would be best to present that information? -- very (talk) 22:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes and trivia The official fanbook is really great! All of the major profiles are in full colour; it's a super handsome book and I really recommend it! Oh whew, glad to hear it. I figured I'd notice if you decided to change things back and could fall in line appropriately; the nice thing about a wiki is at least it makes that sort of thing pretty painless <3 A trivia section sounds great! I probably won't get too much else done on the wiki tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow and I'll start putting those together. -- very (talk) 02:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Character trivia sections up Feel free to de-Engrishify the entries, correct the tone (some of them were quite conversational which I tried to cut down without removing too much meaning, and I skipped some of the more navel-gazey bits), and clarify in English anything that seems too obscure (for example, I figure people are familiar with kendama and chose to use that as a more specific term, but if you think it's not recognizable, the more general "cup-and-ball game" totally works). Also formatting; they're all pretty ridick plain right now, but since the categories vary a bit from person to person, I didn't think making a template for trivia would be that useful. -- very (talk) 07:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Raw manga and official fanbook No worries about replies; everyone's busy, so anything under a week doesn't make me bat an eye :) Good luck on your exams if you have more to come, and welcome to (temporary) freedom if you're done! I'm super behind on the manga, so pretty much all of the info I've put up so far has been from the Yowamushi Pedal 27.5 Official Fan Book (current up to volume 27). I've been busy working on projects lately but I was looking forward to doing some reading today; I'm aiming to get up to volume 10 tonight, and hopefully get current (at least to the published volumes; I'll probably forgo buying Weekly Shounen Champion) by this time next week. I'll be sure to make notes while I do so! Oh, and silly question, but do you think it's worth making (probably just stub!) articles to explain the carefully-not-infringing-upon-trademark references are? (things like Aquari bottled water instead of Aquarius brand, or that the Royal Force anime is pretty clearly intended to be Royal Space Force: Wings of Honneamise--although that latter one uses a fan nickname that's pretty widely used IRL) I'm not too familiar with Wikia wikis; I've spent most of my wiki hours in a stand-alone MediaWiki implementation which meant I had the flexibility to install whatever extensions I wanted in order to get the functionality I needed. There are some things I've taken for granted that I just can't figure out how to do in Wikia. For example, is there a way to transclude a listing of pages in a specified category into a page? (this could be used to, for example, tag all characters who ride Colnago bikes with a category, and then under the Colnago page include a subsection that is simply transcluded list of pages (i.e. characters) belonging to the Rides a Colnago Bike or whatever category in the page, so it automatically updates whenever a character is tagged with that category and it doesn't require anyone to remember to manually update the Colnago page? This is a pretty minor example, since favoured bikes is a pretty low-effort thing to update manually, but one of my favourite features on my own wiki is the ability to tag each chapter with a hidden category for each character who appears in it. This lets me include automatically updated transcluded lists of manga/anime appearances on each character page, and it interacts nicely with a search page that allows me to find pages that fit into all specified categories (for example, chapters in which both Miki and Midousuji appear). I know the wiki owner is someone else right now, but when you get sysop powers, is adding this kind of functionality something we'll be able to do? If not, it's all stuff we can do by hand, but it sure is convenient when we can make the wiki do most of the heavy lifting for us <3 Sysop options Oh my goodness, yes, Midousuji ABSOLUTELY took me by surprise; I never in a million years would have imagined that sort of person as Imaizumi's rival XD "Manga Trademark References" is totally fine with me! Thanks for the link to that tool! That sounds awesome and very handy! Oh, it's okay, I don't need sysop rights, and adopting it would be irresponsible of me as I definitely won't be able to give this wiki the attention it deserves. I just thought there might be administrative options that would let us extend the wiki's functionality. Adopting the wiki Thanks for your confidence, but I just don't have the time available that ownership would require! I'll just be popping in and out as I poke at stuff :) -- very (talk) 21:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to create a new poll for the front page (since the one up now is from quite a while ago). I was thinking something along the lines of "Which team is your favorite?" with Sohoku, Hakogaku, Kyofushi, and maybe Hiroshima as options. I wanted to ask you before doing anything because you're the most active on here and appear to be the creator of the current poll. Mochisandwich (talk) 01:56, April 1, 2014 (UTC)Mochisandwich Logo I like the one you made a lot more than the one I did! It matches the anime logo really well. Thanks for letting it be used on the wiki! Mochisandwich (talk) 23:24, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Background I've been meaning to put together a nicer background than the one I have now (as cute as those chibis are, they're kiiinda embarrassing ahaha). I really appreciate you taking the time to make a background for this wiki when I know you're busy elsewhere too (I'm a fan of Baby Steps and Nanatsu no Taizai myself so I think your work on those wikis is pretty awesome). Mochisandwich (talk) 20:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you about this, but I'm not the most adept at using wikia's CSS functions, so I'm not quite sure about how to use it to change the background. I took a look at the MediaWiki CSS of a few other wikis and it appears that the Wiki Background code is pretty much the same, so I copypasted it and made a few alterations (default BG color, the image of course) but it doesn't seem to be working. Do you happen to be more knowledgeable about CSS, and if so would you mind giving me some advice? Mochisandwich (talk) 20:50, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh I figured out what my problem was; it was embarrassingly simple! The issue was that I saved the background picture as a png, which puts it over the size limit for background pictures uploaded through the theme designer! I just had to save it as a jpg instead...oops... Pretty embarrassing. Anyway, thank you again!! Mochisandwich (talk) 00:20, July 1, 2014 (UTC)